


Of Noble Birth

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Inquisitor, Lord Trevelyan decides that Lady Cassandra Pentaghast is the woman he wants to marry, he invites his Mother and Father to visit Skyhold to meet her. Little does Cassandra know, they are arriving tomorrow. Cassandra/Inquisitor are in an established relationship by this point. Set during their time at Skyhold pre-endgame. Rated E for sexy times and fluff :)</p>
<p>“I, Lord Ashton Trevelyan, Inquisitor and savior of Thedas” he says getting louder making Cassandra laugh, she tries to cover his mouth to make him stop but he pulls them away making her laugh more. “Love you, Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera..”</p>
<p>“Filomena” Cassandra reminds him with a snort. Her family liked their middle names, whole wars had been waged on the order that they were placed in. “Stop Ashton, people will hear you” she whispers against his ear.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t finished” The Inquisitor says shouting again “Pentaghast.. Seeker, Savior of Thedas, Hero of Orlais, Hand to the Divine and the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas” Cassandra begins blushing not sure whether to berate him or kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Noble Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading. You have all been so kind with your lovely comments and messages :) I am new to this writing business so please bare with me, just finding my feet! I've never done this before now so giving it a go and glad so many of you are enjoying it. I love Cass and The Inquisitor :) don't own them though. Please feel free to message/email I appreciate it all!

“I wish I’d met your Father..”  
  
  
“Hmmm?” Lady Pentaghast replies turning her head to look at The Inquisitor. They had been sat in front of the fire in the deserted great hall for the last couple of hours, all Skyhold’s inhabitants having retired their beds hours ago. The Seeker yawns slightly bringing the back of her hand up to her mouth as she cuddles into her lovers side further. The Inquisitor wraps his arm around her waist as she wiggles her feet against his, their feet resting on another of the large plus armchairs that Varric had acquired. The Seeker wonders why he would have chosen such large furniture to decorate his favourite spot to spend time, but she was currently thankful for his choice. They were certainly more comfortable than the previous wooden chairs that were now stacked and tucked under the dining tables. If they ensured they were sat as close together as they could, they could both fit snuggly on the velvet cushioning. Close was exactly what she wanted to be with this man, at all times.  
  
  
“Your father..” Lord Trevelyan says again “Usually married to your mother.. Male.. Head of your Household? Most likely named Lord Pentaghast.. Is any of this reaching you?” He says with a smirk. The Seeker sits up from her relaxed position and gives him a hard jab in the ribs with her elbow making him mouth ‘Ouch’ to her.  
  
  
“Do not be smart with me” She says coolly giving him a fixed stare. The Inquisitor just tilts his head to the side with a smile on his face. He quirks his eyebrow at her making her give him a dry laugh and return to her previous task of using him as her human pillow. “Even if you are the Inquisitor,” she adds with a snort.  
  
  
“It’s a good job I am” Lord Trevelyan says drawing her closer to him again. Cassandra relaxes into his touch when he begins rubbing his other hand up and down her arm. The Seeker moves her hand to his shoulder resting her head against the other.  
  
  
“Not if it makes you think you can be so..” Cassandra toys with the word she is looking for, for a moment. “Irritating” she finishes making The Inquisitor laugh suddenly. He sits up causing her to slip from his grasp, Cassandra sits up to look at him hearing his sudden outburst.  
  
  
“Irritating?! You think I am Irritating?” He asks her becoming defensive. “Please enlighten me Lady Cassandra on all the ways in which I irritate you” he adds, his brown eyes reaching hers.  
  
  
“Well” The Seeker says with a sigh “I don’t believe I’d have time to enlighten you on them all tonight” she says trying to keep the smile from her lips. The Seeker glances towards the back of the hall at the large glass windows “Morning may be here before I’ve even scratched the surface” Cassandra smiles when she hears a disgusted snort leave her lovers nose. He had definitely been spending too much time with her.  
  
  
‘Well you irritate me too..” The Inquisitor huffs crossing his arms across his chest. “Just so you are aware” Cassandra smiles at her sulking Inquisitor, he was adorable when he was being defensive.  
  
  
“Enlighten me..” Cassandra says with a purr in her voice. The Inquisitor looks at her again seeing a different look in her eye. The Seeker leans closer to him again pressing her lips to his cheek smiling against his skin as she crosses his arms tighter trying to fight off her advances.  
  
  
“It irritates me the way that you..” The Inquisitor begins, trying to think of something.  
  
  
“The way that I what, Inquisitor?” Cassandra asks him as she places her hand on his knee, slowly moving her hand up his thigh. She moves her mouth along his jaw, kissing his stubbled skin.  
  
  
“The way that you..” He tries again, his breath catching when Lady Pentaghast’s hand moves over his stomach, she takes his wrist pulling his arms apart from where he had them crossed and moves her hand up his chest to his shoulders. Cassandra nips at his earlobe making him gasp.

  
“Well?” Cassandra asks him leaning back to look into his eyes. The heavy lidded look of wanting stares back at her. Cassandra smirks at him knowing she had stoked the fire inside him. The Seeker places both her hands on his shoulders as she moves to straddle his lap, placing a leg either side of his thighs.  
  
  
“Nothing about you irritates me,” He finally says moving his hands to her hips.  
  
  
“That’s what I thought” The Seeker replies as she presses her mouth against his in a kiss that she begins with soft touches and gentle lips against each other but soon begins to increase as the lust takes over them.

  
“Lets go upstairs” The Inquisitor mumbles against her lips.

  
“Are you concerned, someone might see us together?” Cassandra asks him with a smile making him laugh and shake his head. The Seeker was trying to work on her insecurities about their relationship and he was always telling her that they were equal parties. It was difficult to believe when she thought about everything the man beneath her did for other people.  
  
  
“Of course not, Let them see” He replies moving his mouth to kiss the sensitive flesh beneath her jaw. “We shouldn’t have to hide what we have,” he adds. “We are just being cautious so this cant be used to hurt us, if the whole world knew the way I felt about you, they would know an easy way to make The Inquisition fall” Cassandra sighs at his touch, he was right if people knew about them she would become more of a target than she already was. She knew he was just trying to protect her.  
  
  
“Then let us hope this madness ends soon,” Cassandra says with a weak smile, she wraps her arms around him tightly resting her head against his.

  
“Then I will shout it from the towers of Skyhold ” The Inquisitor says raising his voice “I will climb the highest towers in all of the lands and shout so loud that everyone  
can hear my words”  
  
  
Cassandra holds onto her lover tighter wrapping her legs around his waist as he climbs to his feet still with her in his arms. He wraps an arm around her waist but holds the other one high as if he is about to make his announcement.  
  
  
“I, Lord Ashton Trevelyan, Inquisitor and savior of Thedas” he says getting louder making Cassandra laugh, she tries to cover his mouth to make him stop but he pulls them away making her laugh more. “Love you, Lady Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera..”  
  
  
“Filomena” Cassandra reminds him with a snort. Her family liked their middle names, whole wars had been waged on the order that they were placed in. “Stop Ashton, people will hear you” she whispers against his ear.  
  
  
“I wasn’t finished” The Inquisitor says shouting again “Pentaghast.. Seeker, Savior of Thedas, Hero of Orlais, Hand to the Divine and the most beautiful woman in all of Thedas” Cassandra begins blushing not sure whether to berate him or kiss him.

  
“Only Thedas?” She asks with a smirk as he lowers her to her feet.

  
“Well Thedas is what I know, but I could search the whole world and never find another like you, Lady Pentaghast” The Seeker feels herself blush again, she really did feel like the luckiest woman in the world to have him.  
  
  
“I’m sure you will have the chance to meet plenty, when all of this is over” Cassandra says trying to keep the uncertainty from her voice that he would always be hers.  
  
  
“I will never want anyone but you Cassandra” He replies stroking his thumb against her cheek.  
  
  
“I’m sure there are hundreds of families lining up to have their finest daughters meet you. Maybe your family will have found you a nice noble girl to marry.” Cassandra gives him a little smile knowing how much he would hate the idea of being married for his family’s convenience and potential gain. The Inquisitor takes her in his arms again. Cassandra wondered that if the situation was different and Lord Trevelyan had never been caught up in this, would he would still be in his homeland being lined up to be married to secure a deal with another noble family. Would he would be sold off by his family in exchange for treaties, gold and land. At least in her current state of being shamed and annexed by her family, she had the choice in what path her future took.  
  
  
“I have found my own” The Inquisitor replies quietly.

  
“I am hardly noble” Cassandra replies, “I’m certain your family will not approve of me. The Trevelyan’s won’t want their good name linked to mine. My parents name is shamed and they will only be remembered for Treason”  
  
  
“But you have given your name honour Cassandra. You have shown that Pentaghasts are more than squabbling dragon slayers. You have shown that they are brave, loyal and worthy of respect” The Inquisitor begins; The Seeker places her hands on his chest. “When the world hears that It was a Pentaghast that stood at my side and  
defeated Corypheus..” he adds making her smile slightly. “You will be remembered for so much more than your parents decisions”  
  
  
“So that is what you see for us?” Cassandra asks fumbling with the collar of his undershirt. He catches her eyes again giving her smile. “Our families joined?” she says again looking into the warm brown pools of his eyes.  
  
  
“Yes” he replies “Nothing would make me happier than that” He says as she suddenly pulls him closer throwing her arms around his neck. Cassandra lets out a little sob against his shoulder. “I didn’t mean for that to upset you, I understand if you don’t feel the same. I know you have your own ideas of how you want to spend the rest of your days.. The Seekers.. The New Divine”  
  
  
“Shhh..” Cassandra says pressing her finger to his lips. He had already said everything she needed to hear. “I will be wherever you are,” she adds replacing her finger with her lips. “Nothing would make me happier than being a Trevelyan”

  
“Good, because there is something I need to tell you..” The Inquisitor begins.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Maybe you _should_ have given her more warning” Commander Cullen says swirling the liquid around in his mug, drinking the last dregs of his tea. “It is a big deal with her I’m sure. Lady Pentaghast must want to receive your families blessing, more than anything else” He glances over to his friend trying to offer him advice.  
  
  
“He could have given her one month, one week even. It would haven’t made any difference” Dorian adds chiming in. “I personally think you did her a favour Inquisitor, giving The Seeker more warning would only give her more time to fret” He looks at Cullen who nods his head toward The Inquisitor. Lord Trevelyan appears to be sleeping in one of the wooden chairs at the long dining table in the Great Hall. He is leaning back onto two legs of the chair with his feet propped up on the table. “You would think they don’t teach their young lords manners these days” The Mage says glancing to The Inquisitors dirty boots.  
  
  
“He said Lady Pentaghast refused him sleep last night” Cullen tells him reaching for his fork again to continue his breakfast.  
  
  
“I bet she did..” Varric gives out a loud laugh as he scoots closer suddenly becoming interested in their conversation. ‘Solas, pass me the bread” he adds looking to the Elf on the opposite side of the table.  
  
  
“All you do is eat” Solas says coolly using his hand to push the board of bread towards Varric.  
  
  
“You should try it sometime” Varric adds with a smile sticking his dagger into the bread and directing it towards his plate. “Now I believe you were about to tell us about The Inquisitor and The Seeker” Varric presses.  
  
  
“He said she was ranting and raving for most of the night about having no time to prepare for their visit” Cullen resumes watching as The Inquisitors head drops lower, his chin resting on his chest as he catches up on some sleep. “He said she thought he was keeping their visit a secret so that they didn’t meet her” The Commander adds popping a slice of apple between his lips.  
  
  
“Where is The Seeker, this morning?” Solas asks glancing around the table at his companions. They all shrug and shake their heads that they haven’t seen her.  
  
  
“I’ve seen her..” Dorian says with a smile “She came to me early this morning begging to look through my library. Our Lady Pentaghast appeared very interested in any books with a mention of the Trevelyan family”  
  
  
“Have you seen Cassandra?” Leliana calls to the group as she approaches their breakfast table. She glances at the sleeping Inquisitor shaking her head slightly.  
  
  
“Library apparently, and good morning” Cullen says with a smile at his fellow advisor. Leliana pulls out a chair next to The Commander and sits herself down. Varric offers her some bread but she shakes her head to show she has already eaten.  
  
  
“Lady Pentaghast left me a note asking me to help her..” Leliana pauses checking The Inquisitor is really sleeping “Find out some more information about the Trevelyan’s and The Inquisitors previous relationships. I left some information for her this morning”  
  
  
“My my my” Dorian chuckles “Our Lady Seeker certainly is anxious about meeting The Inquisitors family” Leliana looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
  
“The Trevelyan’s are coming here? To Skyhold?” She asks, everyone looks over at their Spy Master. “What? Am I to know everything that happens around here?” Leliana asks.

  
“Yes” Cullen laughs, “You _are_ the Spy Master”  
  
  
“So why are you all sat here eating breakfast? We must prepare for their arrival. When are they due?” Leliana asks getting to her feet.  
  
  
“Tomorrow” Varric laughs when he sees Leliana’s face drop realizing how soon they would have visiting Nobles at their door and how much there was to do before they arrived.

  
“And you all laugh at Cassandra’s feelings?” She snaps at them suddenly making the men stop laughing and look embarrassed. “You are supposed to be her friends” Leliana adds.

  
“We didn’t mean to make light of this situation” Cullen begins, apologizing for the group.  
  
  
“You know that Lady Pentaghast loves Lord Trevelyan, and you know that she feels herself unworthy of his love. How do you think she feels knowing his family are on their way and she may not be their ideal match for him? Hmm?” Leliana asks giving them all pointed looks. They all stay quiet; Leliana could be scary when she was angry. “That’s what I thought,” The Spy Master adds before walking off. The group watches her leave and see her pass Cassandra who is walking towards them. The pair exchange a few words and Leliana places her hand on Cassandra’s arm to comfort her.  
  
  
“Inqusititor..” Commander Cullen hisses shaking his friends boot to try and get him to wake up. The Inquisitor slowly opens his eyes at the interruption of his slumber. He spots Cassandra walking towards them, he drops his feet to the floor and his chair onto four legs with a bang.  
  
  
“Cassandra” He says jumping to his feet to greet her. Cassandra glances at her lover before looking back to the others as they all begin to shower her with compliments and kind words making The Seeker wonder what they are up to.

  
“Lady Cassandra, Have I told you this morning how lovely you look?” Dorian asks her pulling out a chair for her to sit down.  
  
  
“That is a great belt, Seeker” Varric adds filling a mug for her and pushing it across the table to her. Cassandra sits in the chair next to Lord Trevelyan letting him place his arm across the back of it, The Seeker leans into him accepting the kiss that he places on the top of her head. Cassandra looks at him, he definitely looked tired this morning. Lady Pentaghast had managed to keep him awake all night with her questioning about his family and why he had kept this from her. She had however succumbed to his body and mouth in the early hours, but made sure that he knew even though she wanted him with every fiber of her being, she was still annoyed  
with him.  
  
  
“They are going to love you Cassandra” Cullen finishes with a smile, Cassandra suddenly pulls away from The Inquisitors arm and looks at him.  
  
  
“You told them?” She asks him feeling a little put out that he had kept from her for the last two weeks that his family were visiting but all of a sudden had a lose mouth when it came to the subject.  
  
  
“Your skin is particularly pink today” Solas adds, a little too late. He had obviously been having a hard time trying to think of something nice to say to Cassandra to make her feel better.  
  
  
“Thank you” Cassandra says weakly to the Elf. “Did you all know before I did that The Trevelyan’s are coming?” she asks them, the all shake their heads keeping their mouths shut.

  
“No Cass, you knew first” The Inquisitor replies wrapping his arm around her shoulders again pulling her close to him. He places his hand on the back of her neck smoothing her skin with his fingers. Cassandra relaxes at his touch slightly. “Walk with me?” He asks her kissing her cheek softly. Cassandra just nods and takes his hand letting him help her to her feet and letting him walk with her down the Great Hall and through the doors to the Garden. They walk in silence until they reach the well in the centre. Cassandra loved it here, watching as it had come to life and grown over the last months plants and flowers blooming from every direction.  
  
  
“You must think of me like a silly child” Cassandra says turning to lean against the cool stone, she sits on the edge as he moves to stand in front of her. She sees him shake his head in response.  
  
  
“Of course I don’t” The Inquisitor begins, he moves closer to her placing a hand on the well either side of her thighs. “My only concern is you, if I have upset you..” he adds looking worried.  
  
  
“You haven’t” The Seeker begins placing her hands on his “I just don’t understand why you would leave it so late to tell me. This is important Ashton” she adds as he looks up at her face.  
  
  
“I understand..”  
  
  
“No” Cassandra says quietly “You don’t understand, or you would have told me” she sighs, “I need them to like me, I needed time to prepare to meet them. I needed time to know what to say to make them approve of us” Cassandra frowns slightly when he laughs. “It is not funny Inquisitor”  
  
  
“But they will love you” He replies laughing again.  
  
  
“You do not know that. You have never had to be in my situation before. I don’t have family for you to worry about, but if yours don’t approve..” She sighs again placing her head in her hands. The Inquisitor wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her “I cannot bear to think of you being promised to someone else. If they make you return to Ostwick..”  
  
  
“You don’t need time to prepare. They will love you just as you are. You don’t need to say anything. I didn’t tell you because I knew you would spend days worrying about their arrival,” The Inquisitor says tilting her face up to his again. Cassandra sees the look of guilt on his face. “I’m promised to you, Seeker. I’ll never leave you,  
even if I had to cut ties with them..”  
  
  
“Do not say that. You cannot give up your family for me. You have no idea what it is like to have your family taken from you” Cassandra says looking away from him.  
  
  
“Cassandra” He sighs, “My family will love you” he adds.  
  
  
“I should just let you go back to Ostwick” Cassandra suddenly says standing up again, she pushes him away from her trying to get her head to think straight. She found it increasingly difficult to think rationally when he was close to her. “Go back and marry a noble girl” she says “Fill your home with noble babies and Mabari puppies” She sniffs.  
  
  
“Now I think you are being silly” The Inquisitor rolls his eyes laughing slightly. She gives him a cool look making him wipe the smile from his face “Cassandra..” he begins grabbing her hand again “I would only return to Ostwick with you at my side”  
  
  
“But I have nothing more to offer you, than what I am now” Cassandra says looking down at their hands as he links his fingers through hers so she cant escape again.  
  
  
“Then that makes me truly blessed by the Maker,” He says catching her eye again tying to make her smile. Cassandra was embarrassed at how she felt, she was always wary of nobles these days but knowing nobles that could take him away from her were going to arriving made her worry.  
  
  
“I love you” Cassandra says quietly as he engulfs her in his arms again immediately making her feel much better. She smiles as his lips press against her cheek.  
  
  
“I love you” He replies brushing her face with his thumbs again. “Cass, my family are coming here because I asked them to” he adds as her eyes meet his. “I told them I had found the woman I wanted to make my wife, and that I wanted them to meet you”  
  
  
“You are so..” Cassandra tries to think of the word. Frustrating, Wonderful, Stupid, Irritating, Perfect.. They didn’t seem to cover it.  
  
  
“I know” The Inquisitor replies pressing his mouth to hers again as she wraps her arms around his neck getting lost in his kiss.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Cassandra had been rummaging through her trunks for hours now and night had fallen on Skyhold. The bright full moon bathes the room in a cool blue light giving her enough light to see by and the flickering of the last of the candles casts her shadow on the wall. The Seeker snorts annoyed that she can’t seem to find what she is looking for and glances up at The Inquisitor who is lying on their bed watching her. She watches him as he props himself up on his arms, his eyes fixed on her. She lets her eyes move to his before letting them wonder over his figure and the bare skin that is on show. The Seeker bites her lip slightly seeing the sheet covering him from the waist down is hanging low on his hips.  
  
  
“You could come and help me” She says looking back to her task trying to not get distracted by him, she sighs again moving on to the next trunk.  
  
  
“I was about to say the same,” The Inquisitor says with a smirk, she glances up at him again seeing that he is trying to entice her to come to bed with him. “Just come to bed Cass..” He pats the space next to him.  
  
  
“I need to find something to wear” Cassandra says with a sigh.  
  
  
“It doesn’t matter what you wear” The Inquisitor replies making her snort again. “I think you look beautiful in anything..” he adds giving her a smile when she looks at him again “Or nothing”  
  
  
“You know you will have to behave when they arrive” Cassandra says as she pulls everything out of the trunk, dropping it to the floor. The Seeker begins scooping up  
the last bits in the bottom, she suddenly looks up at him again “What are their beliefs on..”  
  
  
“On?” He asks tilting his head slightly.  
  
  
“On..” Cassandra blushes “Relations” Cassandra says “Before marriage” she finishes making The Inquisitor chuckle. “Maybe we should not touch” Cassandra adds still not finding what she is looking for. “I am trying to find something more reserved to wear when I meet them,” She mumbles to herself holding up a tunic, she shakes  
her head casting it aside. “Something with long sleeves” she sighs.  
  
  
“I’ve never thought to ask them” Lord Trevelyan says, Cassandra glances at him again when she hears the sound of him leaving the bed and his bare feet padding across the floor to her. “I always behave..” he adds.  
  
  
“Do I need to remind you of The Winter Palace?” She asks him as he reaches down to her pulling her to her feet. Cassandra drops the clothing to the floor when he takes her in his arms and pulls her against him, her mission of finding something to wear abandoned.  
  
  
“I had a nice time” The Inquisitor says making Cassandra laugh “I can’t not touch you” he says as she slides her arms around his neck and he kisses her softly.

  
“Maybe I should return to my room, while they are here” Cassandra mumbles against his mouth, making him pull back to look at her. He raises his eyebrows.

  
“This is your room,” He says with a smile.  
  
  
“You know what I mean Inquisitor” Cassandra laughs, rubbing her fingers against the base of his neck and across his shoulders.  
  
  
“And what if they plan to extend their stay?” He asks her moving his hands down her back to rest on her hips. Cassandra leans into his touch suddenly becoming very aware of how naked her lover is and how her tunic is in the way of feeling his skin on hers. “You would stay away from me for days.. Weeks even?” he says with a smile.

  
“No..” Cassandra replies with her own smile “We will just have to be more guarded” she adds “I guess I will have to take advantage of you while I can” The Seeker says as she begins to back him up to their bed. The Inquisitors knees hit the edge of the bed making him sit back onto it.  
  
  
“I hope my thoughts on premarital relations will do for now?” The Inquisitor asks as he leans back slightly, he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her down onto the bed next to him making her squeal. The Seeker relaxes into his body as he settles on top of her.  
  
  
“You’ve made it clear your thoughts on our..” Cassandra pauses as The Inquisitor slides his hands slowly over her legs, up across her hips and further up her body. He moves them down again making her whimper slightly. “Joining” she adds with a smile. Cassandra sees her lover smirk.  
  
  
“I love our joining” The Inquisitor chuckles as he presses the palms of his hands against her stomach. Cassandra sighs as he trails his hands down again to take the bottom of her tunic in his hands. The Seeker sits up slightly helping him remove it from over her head “Perfect” he whispers to her taking in the sight of her naked before him. Cassandra gives him a little shove trying to stop him making her blush, she wraps her arms around him pulling his body hard against hers again.  
  
  
“Ashton..” Cassandra sighs again when The Inquisitor presses his mouth against her neck and shoulder. The Seeker squirms beneath him as he teases her throat with his lips and cups her breasts in his soft hands. The Seeker moves her legs around his waist when his mouth meets hers in a kiss that leaves them both breathless.  


“You should stay in this room” The Inquisitor says as Cassandra digs her feet into his thighs pulling him closer to her, he moans quietly feeling her move beneath his body enjoying the sensation of her skin on his. “I will sleep in the guest suite,” he adds looking down at her.  
  
  
“They will see both of our belongings in here” She replies arching her back as he digs his fingers into her hips. “Do we need to decide this now?” She asks drawing him back into the moment with her mouth on his. The Inquisitor shakes his head letting himself be wrapped up in her arms and legs again. Cassandra feels him groan against her mouth when she rakes her fingers up his back to his shoulders holding onto him tightly, The Seeker gasps as he slides a hand between them to guide himself into her.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Well?” The Seeker asks him as she stands in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. Cassandra smiles when she sees him move to stand behind her, catching her eyes with his in the glass.  
  
  
“You look beautiful” He replies with a smile, she knew he really meant it too. Okay so she hadn’t managed to find something exactly what she was after, and she didn’t look like the traditional noble lady, but the way that Lord Trevelyan was looking at her with such love in his eyes was enough for her. Cassandra smiles again when he presses a kiss to her temple. Her usual leather and steel mix of armour, heavy boots and weaponry have been replaced by golden brown fitted trousers, a light cream blouse with short capped sleeves and some pointed brown boots.  
  
  
“Tell me how you are not nervous,” She sighs as he rubs his hands up and down her arms trying to sooth her. “I can’t do this..” she says quietly beginning to wring her hands together, the nerves taking over her.  
  
  
“Yes you can” He sighs beginning to worry she might flee “We’ll be fine Cassandra. Do you really think my family are worse than facing Corypheus” He asks her trying to get her to laugh, when it doesn’t work he wraps his arms around her waist grabbing her hands. Cassandra looks down at his hands trying to restrain hers.  
  
  
“Yes” She says glancing back up at him “I can take my sword and shield with me against Corypheus. I have nothing to protect me” The Seeker replies, she was completely vulnerable and exposed in this situation.  
  
  
“You have me” Lord Trevelyan replies kissing her cheek again. He slowly lets go of her when he feels her relax slightly and goes back to getting himself ready. Cassandra sits on the edge of the bed moving the locket around her neck into place; she flicks open the clasp and pulls out the small blue flower from within. The Seeker moves the Neverran Blue Star flower between her fingers watching as it changes different shades of blue under the light. He had worked hard to get this for her and faced a Dragon to retrieve it. Cassandra had carried it with her ever since and it was only right that she displayed it proudly today.  
  
  
“I would like these in our wedding flowers” Cassandra says dreamily as she pins the flower to the lapel of her blouse.  
  
  
“What was that?” The Inquisitor asks her peering his head from around the door.  
  
  
“Nothing, just talking to myself” Cassandra replies, maybe that was something to discuss after and if his family accepted her into their household. She glances over as he appears now wearing a stunning dark blue leather rouge coat with brown leather trousers with a white shirt and the darkest brown boots. “You look wonderful Ashton,” she adds making it his turn to blush for a change.  
  
  
“Thank you” He replies ducking his head suddenly feeling coy. Cassandra moves from the bed and walks to stand in front of him, she places her hands on his shoulders feeling the new soft leather under her fingers. She sighs wrapping her arms around him, laying her head against the smooth fabric under her cheek. Lord Trevelyan wraps his arms around her holding her tightly for a few moments, resting his head against hers.  
  
  
“My Lord Inquisitor” Commander Cullen coughs quietly to get their attention “My Lady Cassandra” he adds bowing his head to them both, he steps up the last step into the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt”  
  
  
“Not a problem, Commander” Lord Trevelyan says looking up to his friend and advisor, Cassandra feels a sense of loss when he releases her from his arms and offers her his hand instead. “Have they arrived?” He asks giving Cullen a smile, Cassandra realizes he must be excited to see his parents after being apart from them for so long.  
  
  
“Yes” Commander Cullen nods “But, well.. Inquisitor, there is something you should see..” he adds with a small smile that he tries to hide.  
  
  
“What is it Cullen?” Cassandra asks wondering what has tickled the Commander, her nerves being forgotten for a short while. The Inquisitor motions for her to go first as they follow Cullen down the stairs and through the wooden door.  
  
  
“I think you need to see for yourself,” The Commander adds nodding towards the general direction of the Great Hall. Cassandra pauses at the door when she hears the sound of lots of people and noise coming from the other side of the door. “I believe there is a very large amount of people that are eager to meet you Lady Pentaghast” Cullen adds as he pulls open the door into the great room.  
  
  
“Are they _all_ your family?” Cassandra asks her eyes growing wide when she sees the number of people that have suddenly appeared in Skyhold, their cases and trunks all piled up at the entrance and along the walls with their hired hands and staff bringing in more through the wooden entrance.  
  
  
“Yes” The Inquisitor replies stepping forward looking around the room at all the familiar, and some not so familiar, faces of his family “A small selection of representatives it appears” He adds with a quiet laugh and a shake of his head. Cassandra watches at Leliana and Josephine dart between the groups assigning them rooms and welcoming them.  
  
  
“There are so many..” Cassandra whispers to him quietly watching them all talk among themselves excitedly, some already beginning to explore where various doors lead.  
  
  
“I assure you, my invitation was to my Mother and Father only” Lord Trevelyan whispers back to her “I can’t even see them,” he adds searching the crowd of people for them. “I see Aunts, Uncles.. Cousins.. I don’t even know those people”  
  
  
“Where will they all stay?” Cassandra asks him as he steps forward further into the hall. The Seeker grabs hold of his arm keeping him with her suddenly feeling very overwhelmed and nervous again. “I thought I was meeting two people,” She hisses at him. He turns to her giving an apologetic look.  
  
  
“Let me deal with this, and I’ll make sure you can meet them without all of..” The Inquisitor waves his hands at the rest of his family. He laughs slightly again making Cassandra smile, they obviously all wanted to see their beloved Ashton. “We have the room, I believe there are only about fifty..” he adds with a smile.  


“I’ll wait for you” Cassandra squeezes his arm, he glances around to check they haven’t been spotted yet and kisses her gently on the forehead. “Go..” she sighs letting go of him.  
  
  
“Meet me in the Garden..” he adds as she watches him walk towards them. Cassandra ducks away into the stairwell again and closes the door slightly so she wont be seen. The Seeker wanted to be brave enough to meet them all in one go but her nerves were certainly getting the better of her.  
  
  
Cassandra watches as The Inquisitor is suddenly engulfed by his family all-clambering to embrace him and get their hands on him. She sees him begin to direct them through the Great Hall and toward the doors into the courtyard.  
  
  
“That is the Trevelyan family?” Cullen asks as he notices her peering out of the door again.  
  
  
“Not all of them, apparently” Cassandra says stepping out of her hiding place “I don’t know if I can do this Cullen.. There are so many of them, how will I ever get to know them all. With me, Lord Trevelyan just gets me.. With him, do I get all of them?” she asks looking nervous again.  


“There are lots of Pentaghasts” Commander Cullen says with a smile trying to reassure her.  
  
  
“Not any that would visit me here” She says with a weak smile. “I’m not very good at family” she says sighing.  
  
  
“Then embrace them,” The Commander says glancing at her “They can be your new family, if you let them” He adds noticing the small smile on her face. “He loves you, he clearly wants to share them with you. Think of your bravery in battle, and then direct it to these perfectly nice people, that don’t want to kill you”  
  
  
“You are right..” Cassandra says suddenly gathering up every bit of her courage. The Seeker smooths out her clothes checking that she still looks presentable. She glances at Cullen giving him a thankful smile before stepping further into the Great Hall.  
  
  
“My Lords and Ladies” Cassandra says loudly raising her voice above the noise. The Inquisitor stops in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at his Seeker. “My Lordsand Ladies of House Trevelyan” She says trying to keep her nerve. The Seeker strides towards them as bravely as she dare to join Lord Trevelyan.  
  


“On behalf of The Inquisition, I would like to extend the warmest of welcomes to you..” She continues making The Inquisitor smile at her, the happiness written all over  
his face. “You are all welcome to stay and make yourselves at home here in Skyhold, we open our home to you” she finishes as she reaches them. Lord Trevelyan looks at her as she smiles at him. “My Lord Inquisitor” Cassandra says bowing her head to him. “I shall have rooms prepared for all of our guests and inform the kitchen of the feast we will hold tonight for all of Skyhold” Cassandra notices that there are suddenly lots of pairs of eyes on her, trying to decide who she is. The Inquisitor moves to her side and reaches for her before dropping his hand, forgetting himself. Cassandra gives him a small smile before he turns back to his family.  
  
  
“This is..” He begins as they all turn their attention to her and start fussing over her and asking her questions. The Trevelyan’s suddenly part and Cassandra is stood face to face with a familiar pair of brown eyes, only this pair is attached to an older man.

  
Cassandra can tell that the man is her Inquisitors father at once. The man would have been taller in his younger years and she could imagine a large head of dark hair replacing his now greying locks and salt and pepper beard. His eyes are kind and warm like his sons and wrinkle in the corner from years of laughter. They match the dark brown depths of her lovers but there is no sign of worry in his like she sees so often in the Inquisitors.  


“Lady Pentaghast” The Inquisitor’s Father finishes for him setting his eyes on The Seeker again.  
  
  
“My Lord” Cassandra replies, bending at her waist showing her respect to the man in front of her. She glances up to see the older man pull his son into a tight embrace, mumbling about how good it is to see him. The Seeker smiles when she sees Lord Trevelyan Senior pull back from his son grasping his face to look at him and take him in. Cassandra feels a slight sadness wishing she still had her parents to worry about her but remembers Cullen’s advice at embracing The Inquisitors family as her own. No doubt word had spread of the Inquisitions efforts, and no doubt word of the danger they were in had reached his family.  
  
  
“Ashton” Cassandra hears the woman sob and move her way to the front of the family. She throws her arms around The Inquisitor pulling his head to hers holding him so he cant escape her clutches. Cassandra should have known that the man that she loved so much would have others that loved him too. His mother looks over her son’s shoulder suddenly spotting Cassandra. She is beautiful, her eyes the lightest blue Cassandra had ever seen. How those eyes came to create a son with such dark pools of brown she didn’t understand.  
  
  
“Mother..” The Inquisitor whines slightly trying to detangle himself from her arms. She finally lets him go and turns her attention to The Seeker. All eyes on her again making her feel uncomfortable. “This is my Cassandra,” The Inquisitor finally says looking to her; he gives her a little smile as if asking if she is all right. “I mean, she is Cassandra.. Lady Pentaghast.. Lady Cassandra” The Inquisitor begins blurting out trying to word it without sounding too casual.  
  
  
“Of The Neverran Pentaghast’s?” His father asks looking at her again.  
  
  
“Yes, My Lord” Cassandra replies suddenly feeling anxious. Her disgraced family name was clearly already known to him and he was soon to be making it clear he didn’t want the Trevelyan’s anywhere near her lineage. When he doesn’t say another word Cassandra feels the colour drain from her face.  
  
  
“Ashton told us so much about you in his letters” His mother says smiling at her, Cassandra glances at The Inquisitor making him avoid her eyes. “He never failed to mention your beauty,” she adds smiling again. Cassandra feels herself blush at her words. “And such a beautiful flower” She says motioning to the one pinned to Cassandra’s lapel.  
  
  
“It was a gift from your son My Lady, soon after we met” Cassandra adds smiling remembering the night he had presented the flower to her. He had plucked the flower from the nest of a sleeping Dragon for her and had it preserved and dried so that she would always be able to keep it with her.  
  
  
“He mentioned you from his very first letter, in Haven” His mother adds rubbing her hand against her sons arm.

  
“I’m afraid I was..” Cassandra begins; she wasn’t about to tell them about the interrogation or dragging him through the mining tunnels. “Not as kind, when we first met” she finishes looking to Ashton who smirks at her.

  
“I’m sure you had your reasons” Lady Trevelyan begins. Yes, he was her prisoner the Seeker smiles to herself. “The Heart knows, what the Heart wants” Lady Trevelyan laughs, Cassandra sees her look between the two of them and diverts her eyes from her lover. “Do not be afraid to look at him, it strengthens the bond if yours souls can see each other” she adds moving from between them. Lady Trevelyan pushes her son to move him into the space next to Cassandra as if she is pairing them up. The Seeker feels Lord Trevelyan Junior move his hand to the center of her back, he rubs his fingers against her in a sign of affection making her turn her head to look at him again. “Such a handsome couple” she adds.  
  
  
“The Heart does know” The Inquisitor replies, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The kind of smile that usually made Cassandra melt and want to have her mouth against his.  
  
  
“I would love to see the Garden, may we?” Lady Trevelyan asks glancing around the Great Hall. Cassandra watches as they are joined by one of the many kitchen staff, they begin saying something to The Inquisitor who replies and appears to be telling them to make sure rooms and dinner is ready for everyone. His mother smiles with pride next to him, seeing him in charge of something so important.  
  
  
“Maybe we could talk Lady Pentaghast? While my son and his Mother catch up and view the Garden” Lord Trevelyan Senior asks turning his attention back to her.  
  
  
“Father..” The Inquisitor begins, not in an act of defiance or questioning his fathers intentions but more to show his concern for his Seeker and her nerves.  
  
  
“I assure you, Lady Cassandra and I will be just fine” His Father adds. Cassandra watches as he offers his arm to her, she was feeling very out of practice when it came to noble protocol and behaviour but she assumed she was supposed to take his arm and act lady-like.  


“I would be honoured Lord Trevelyan” Cassandra says with a nervous smile bowing her head to him, she takes his arm glancing to The Inquisitor as he gives her another apologetic look. “Go and show your Mother the flowers we planted,” she adds trying to reassure him that she is okay.  Cassandra allows herself to be walked away from them and towards the main door of Skyhold.  
  
  
“Have you kissed her yet?” His mother whispers, all too loudly for everyone to hear. Cassandra smiles to herself when she hears The Inquisitor plead that he hasn’t and express his innocence to his mother. She would have to make a dishonest man out of him later.

  
“I know this must be difficult for you” Lord Trevelyan Senior says to her quietly when they have begun walking around the outside of the courtyard, The Seeker walking at his side while he grasps his hands behind his back. “Not having your Father here to represent you in such matters” he adds.  
  
  
“Such matters My Lord?” Cassandra asks looking down at her feet as they walk. Lord Trevelyan stops to look at her.  
  
  
“My Son, I’m sure you are aware intends to marry you” He begins, she notices there isn’t any sound of distaste in his tone and he is certainly not speaking down to her.  


“A recent revelation” Cassandra says with a smile, Lord Trevelyan catches the smile and returns it.  
  
  
“I’m sure you understand, usually in these situations, when two noble houses meet to discuss an engagement..” He begins again.  
  
  
“But we aren’t engaged” Cassandra says quickly realizing she has interrupted “My Lord” she adds to smooth it over. “There is nothing usual about this situation at all”  
  
  
“You are right, for a change this marriage will be based on love and choice. Not duty and arrangement” He says to her giving her a small smile, okay he was definitely not against this after all. “But I know it would usually be your Father that would be here with me, trying to assure me of your worth and ability to give my son an heir”  
  
  
“Yes” Cassandra flushes again, why did nobles always want to talk about heirs. It was like talking to Lady Josephine. “My Father..’” The Seeker begins before she feels the warmth of his hand land on her arm stopping her.  
  
  
“I know Lady Pentaghast” He adds with a reassuring look “I knew Robert Pentaghast, I know what became of him and I can only imagine the hardship it must have placed you and your brother under” Lord Trevelyan adds making Cassandra’s eyes widen in surprise.  
  
  
“You knew my father?” She asks trying to keep the emotion from her voice. She had only been a little girl when her parents had been killed, and it had been so long ago but the pain was still present. Cassandra could hardly remember them, but what she did remember of them was always happy times.  
  
  
“Yes” Lord Trevelyan nods “Briefly, many many years ago. When I was far from home, he showed me kindness many wouldn’t offer a stranger in trouble” He adds with a smile.  
  
  
“I don’t remember much of him anymore” Cassandra says trying to keep the sadness from her voice. “But I hope that I have travelled a path he would have liked for me” The Seeker adds, she is sure no parent would ever choose such danger for their child. But Cassandra had had the chance to see things people only dreamed of.  
  
  
“I’m sure he would have been very proud of you Lady Pentaghast” Lord Trevelyan says warmly.  
  
  
“Thank you, My Lord” Cassandra replies dropping her gaze again.  
  
  
"When my Son sent us word that he intended to marry a Pentaghast" Lord Trevelyan says "I hoped that it would be you, Roberts child. As soon as I saw you, I knew it was true" he adds "I always hoped for the best for my youngest boy" he gives her a warm smile again

  
"My Father and Mother.." Cassandra sighs, it was painful to think about them but warmed her hear that this man had known her father. "They were found guilty, you must know this. Their part of the family was shamed. My brother and I, we were cast aside. I am a Pentghast, but not one they would like to admit to"

  
"Every family has a black sheep Lady Pentaghast, and you are certainly not it" he adds giving her arm another reassuring pat. "Everything you have achieved here with Ashton, and everything you will achieve shows that you are a true Pentaghast. Strong of Heart, Duty bound and willing to sacrifice yourself for others" Lord Trevelyan begins walking again, Cassandra quickly follows. "He told us you are a Seeker"

  
"I am, what there is left of the Order" Cassandra nods

  
"Do you plan to return to your Order?" He asks stopping again to look at her.

   
"I do not know, we haven't really discussed it" Cassandra says realising she had said 'we' and that was joining herself and the Inquisitor more than his parents knew. "I would like to remain with the Inquisition, I believe we may be needed for more than what we face now" The Seeker replies "I had hoped we would be able to have our lives return to normal" Cassandra glances up to Skyhold, she loved it here and wondered if the fort could ever become their home for the long-term.

   
"I'm sure you will discuss it,” He says with a smile again. "I am glad you have found each other Cassandra, may I call you that?" He asks tilting his head to the side slightly. Cassandra laughs to herself "Is something funny?" He asks again.

   
"He is so much like you My Lord" The Seeker replies. It was true; it was like looking into Lord Trevelyan’s future, looking at his Father. She could see where he picked up some of his mannerisms. "Yes, please call me Cassandra"

   
"I am so proud of him" He replies "And you must call me William, if that would suit" he adds. “I’m certain at this point your Father and I would have decided that nothing would please us more than to see our children wed” Lord Trevelyan begins walking up the stone steps of Skyhold once more. Cassandra follows him on his heels. “I know I would be honoured to have you at my sons side”

  
“I hope that I can live up to your expectations for Ash.. The Inquisitor” Cassandra says as they reach the door, Lord Trevelyan turns to her.  
  
  
“We only want him happy and safe” He replies with a weak smile “Just take care of him and he will take care of you too” he adds.  
  
  
“I can do that” Cassandra replies nodding.  
  
  
“And Cassandra, My family is yours. I look forward to us all getting to spend more time together and you to come and stay with us in Ostwick” He finally says making Cassandra blush. Lord Trevelyan holds out his arm to her again as they enter Skyhold.  
  


* * *

  
Lady Pentaghast carefully steps over the edge and into the tub of hot water, slowly lowering herself into the perfumed bathwater. She grips onto the sides as she lowers completely sitting herself down with a sigh as she feels her aching muscles relax. It had been a long day of entertaining and getting to know The Trevelyan family, but a wonderful day that she would never forget. Cassandra had been passed between nearly every family member and asked the same questions over and over, but she had been shown so much love and welcomed into the family by them all. 

  
The Seeker sighs again letting herself slip deeper down into the water, leaning her head back against the edge of the hammered metal tub closing her eyes. The steam rises all around her as the water soothes her. His Mother and Father were wonderful, so kind and caring and eager to learn all about her and their son. Cassandra smiles to herself, maybe she had finally found a family that would always be hers and not be taken from her like her parents had been. Lady Pentaghast was looking forward to the future for the first time in a long time, and it was all thanks to..  
  
  
“You look relaxed” Cassandra hears The Inquisitor’s voice before she sees him. She opens her eyes and looks to where she heard his voice coming from to see him walking across their room towards her. He smiles at her making her heart leap.  
  
  
“I am” Cassandra says returning his smile. He looked really happy The Seeker notices, and she hopes that he has good news from his family. “I thought you would still be entertaining” she adds.  
  
  
“We agreed to freshen up before dinner..” The Inquisitor begins. Cassandra watches as he bends down to unlace his boots kicking them off of his feet, he shrugs his coat off onto the floor and begins unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
  
“I hope you are joining me” Cassandra purrs leaning over the side of the bathtub, she crosses her arms on the edge resting against them. The Inquisitor pauses his undressing to look at her, she catches his eyes with hers before trailing her eyes to his chest seeing him begin to expose flesh. “Inquisitor” The Seeker bites her bottom lip watching as he untucks his shirt from his trousers.  
  
  
“Enjoying the view?” The Inquisitor asks her as he finishes with the buttons and tugs the shirt off of his arms and onto the floor with his coat and boots. “I thought I was supposed to be behaving?” he looks at her again as she gives him a small smile.  
  
  
“I thought you were staying in the guest suite” Cassandra laughs and eyes him again when he moves his hands to untie the loops and buttons that hold his trousers together.  
  
  
“That was never officially decided” The Inquisitor replies as he tucks his fingers under his waistband, tugging his trousers down over his hips. “And I can’t keep away from you”  
  
  
“Clearly” Cassandra says with a giggle as he kicks his trousers out of the way and climbs over the edge of the tub to join her. The Seeker moves forward to make room for him letting him sit down behind her. She smiles as The Inquisitor sinks into the water with a deep sigh and wraps his arm around her and across her chest.  
  
  
“My family love you,” The Inquisitor says as he presses his mouth against her cheek holding her tight against him. “And I love you” he adds nuzzling his mouth against her neck.  
  
  
“They are wonderful” Cassandra replies leaning back into his embrace “I love you” she says as she reaches her hand behind her placing it on the back of his head encouraging his lips on her neck. “How long do we have?” She asks as she feels his hands move down her body, under the water.  
  
  
“Long enough for the water to get cold” Her lovers replies making her moan when his hand finds her.  
  
  
“Perfect” Cassandra replies turning around in the tub making the water splash between them. The Seeker places her arms around his neck moving to kneel over his lap; he bends his knees lifting her as their lips meet. She trembles under his touch as his hands move down her back to her hips dragging her body over his. Lady Pentaghast smiles against his mouth when he lets out a noise of encouragement of his own and moves her mouth to his throat. “My Inquisitor” She mumbles against his skin.  
  
  
“My Seeker” He replies lifting his hips making her moan again when he presses into her. Cassandra grips the tub behind his back as he starts moving into her, beginning to make waves in the warm water. Cassandra feels his hands tighten at her waist directing her movements on top of him when she moves her mouth to his again.  
  
  
The Seeker sees her lover lean his head back against the edge of the bath again getting lost in the feeling of her surrounding him. He closes his eyes as Cassandra nips at his shoulder rocking her hips. She slides her hands down from his shoulders to his chest moving her mouth to his neck biting a little harder.  
  
  
“Open your eyes” Cassandra manages to say against his skin, her lover opens his eyes and leans his head up to look at her. She sees the familiar clouding of lust in his eyes as she begins moving on him in long slow movements, his knees bending beneath her giving her support.  
  
“Can you see my soul?” He asks as they kiss again. She sighs against his mouth when he rubs his hands down her arms and then moves to brush her hair back from her face.  


“I think I can feel it..” Cassandra says with a laugh. The Seeker reaches a hand down between them and into the water grasping him in her fist, The Inquisitors eyes roll slightly at her touch as he laughs.  
  
  
“That isn’t my soul” He replies wrapping his arm around her pushing her back against the opposite end of the tub and moving between her legs. He takes her calf in his hand pulling it around his waist as he enters her again making her cry out and throw her head back in pleasure. Cassandra reaches to hold onto the edge of the bath as lust takes over them both and their movements send the water spilling out onto the floor. The Seeker soon finds herself tugging at every part of him desperate to get him as close to her as she can feel herself being pushed to the edge by her lover. He groans against her neck his back arching towards her.  
  
  
The Seeker cries out again, his name leaving her lips when she feels herself lose control and her body buck into his. Her body tightening against him is all it takes for her lover to join her leaving her trembling beneath him in the now cold water. The Inquisitor kisses her as if his life depended on it and places his hands on the edge of the tub when she slides her hands down his back.  
  
  
“You are incredible Cass” He kisses her again making her smile, having a man like him think that of her made her feel incredible. Cassandra slowly unwraps her legs from around him realising how cold the water has gotten without his body to warm her.  
  
  
“I am not” She sighs “But I like that you think so” Cassandra replies letting go of him, he kneels back in the bath sitting at the opposite end again looking at her. Cassandra sees him take her in, letting his eyes linger at her flushed face and soaked hair. “Lord Trevelyan told me, to take care of you,” she adds with a smile.

  
“I’m not sure that is what he had in mind” He replies chuckling, he reaches out to her brushing her pink cheeks with his thumb. Cassandra turns her head to press her cheek into his hand.  
  
  
“He told me you would take care of me too" She adds with a broad smile.  
  
  
"Again, probably not what he was thinking" The Inquisitor laughs tangling a strand of hair between his fingers.  
  
  
"He also told me to make you happy” The Seeker says watching as her lover leans forward again to kiss her blushed cheeks, only making it worse. She pushes him away slightly before he grips the edge of the tub again pulling himself up, he steps over the edge dripping water all over the floor.  
  
  
“Well you definitely do that” The Inquisitor replies reaching for some drying sheets. He stands holding one open for Cassandra. The Seeker stands stepping out of the cold water herself and into his waiting arms, letting him begin to dry her. “We should get down there for dinner” He says glancing out of the window to see what time it might be. Cassandra watches him as he wraps a sheet around his waist and begins scooping up his clothing; he drops it onto the bed and goes about looking for something to wear for the evening. Lady Pentaghast wraps her own around her body tightly moving to sit on the edge of their bed. They quickly dress and head down the staircase to the Great Hall where the long tables, benches and chairs have been arranged for the feast.  
  
  
The Seeker sees The Inquisitor’s Mother and Father are sat with Commander Cullen and Varric. Cassandra shudders slightly to think of the tales that Varric has been telling Lord and Lady Trevelyan and hopes that he is still yet to present them with a copy of the smutty romance novel he has written about The Seeker and The Inquisitor. Cassandra smiles knowing that Varric really had no idea and how tame the book really was.  
  
  
“Ah Ashton.. Cassandra” Lady Trevelyan announces beaming at them “Your friend Varric was just sharing with us some of your adventures and Commander Cullen was about to tell us about the Hinterlands?” Cassandra looks between Varric and Cullen who smile innocently at her.  
  
  
‘I’m sure they don’t need to bore you with those stories” Cassandra says giving Cullen a quick kick in the shins to keep him quiet. She would have kicked Varric in the face if they hadn’t been in the presence of the Inquisitors parents.  


“How was your bath?” Lady Trevelyan asks again smiling at her.  
   
  
“Wonderful” Cassandra replies suddenly going quiet when the Inquisitor replies with “Great” at the same time as she had made her reply. The pair glance at each other, The Inquisitor rubs his neck trying to stop the blush from creeping into his face. Cassandra sees him look up at his Father who gives him a knowing look. Well that had definitely exposed their relationship, if his parents hadn’t known before.  


“So.. Would you like to hear about the Winter Palace?” Varric suddenly chimes in breaking the silence. Cassandra shoots him a look as she moves onto the bench next to the Inquisitor.  
  
  
“I don’t think that is necessary” The Inquisitor mumbles pointedly.  
  
  
“You see, they say that the walls in The Winter Palace have ears,” Varric continues.  
  



End file.
